


Shift

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

There were a lot of things Kurt didn’t like about working at _Spotlight Diner._ Gunther, his boss, was a grumpy man, always in a bad mood and impossible to please, sulking whenever he was around, criticizing and complaining about everything. There were often tons of people in there, so Kurt usually barely had the time to breathe and some of the customers were so rude that Kurt had a hard time restraining himself from spilling something hot on them.

But, despite all of that, Kurt loved his evening shifts on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

About a month ago, Gunther hired a performer, a young man that was playing a piano and singing for an hour or a little more on Wednesday and Saturday evenings, and Kurt had been crushing on him from the moment he heard him sing for the first time. Well, truth to be told, it was from the moment he first laid his eyes on him, he was gorgeous, with his strong jaw, black hair gelled down and beautiful, hazel eyes, usually wearing a cardigan and a matching bowtie, and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from ogling him more than he should. He really had to start controlling it somehow or, otherwise, he would probably get fired for staring at Blaine instead of serving the customers.

Today, on Wednesday evening, there seemed to be less people in than usually, making Kurt incredibly happy. Checking on the customers every once in a while, he leaned against the counter and listened to Blaine’s smooth voice, staring at him shamelessly. He was currently singing _Piano Man_ , and damn, he was so good, so passionate, and Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. Suddenly, Blaine looked up, his gaze shifting, so he was looking right back at Kurt and he winked, making Kurt’s knees almost give out. Blushing at being caught, Kurt quickly looked away, somehow managing not to collapse behind the counter. After a few seconds, he dared to glance in the direction of stage again, relieved to see that Blaine was, once again, focused on the keyboard. He looked so beautiful up there, so handsome and _his voice…_

“For god’s sake, would just stop eye fucking him and simply ask him out?” Santana’s loud groan sounded right next to him, startling him and pulling him out of his reverie. Glaring at her, he decided to ignore her, that usually worked best for him, so maybe she would let go this time as well.

“It’s not like he would say no.” Santana continued, wiping the counter and shoving him out of her way. “He keeps checking you out all the time.” She smirked and then she was gone, leaving dumbfounded Kurt standing behind the counter with wide eyes.

In that moment, Blaine finished his set and, after thanking everyone for their attention and generous tips, he got off the stage. But, instead of grabbing his things and heading out like he usually did, he started walking in the direction of the counter, making Kurt realize with terror that he was heading to _him._

“Hey, Kurt.” Blaine greeted with him with a smile and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name coming out from Blaine’s mouth.

“Hi, Blaine.” Kurt replied, smiling back, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering and keeping his voice even. “I really liked your performance, you were great up there.”

“Thank you.” Blaine grinned. “We should sing a duet sometime.”

“Maybe we should.” Kurt said, arching his eyebrow. “But you don’t know if I can even sing.”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head, and then looked up, his smile turning bashful. “I might have stuck around to hear you sing once or twice. Or maybe a few times.” He said, taking Kurt aback and making his eyes widen. “So I’m pretty sure we would sound great together.”

“You may be right.” Kurt said and, deciding to be bold, he smirked. “Maybe we should talk about it more.”

“Mhm, yes, definitely.” Blaine nodded, trying to keep a serious expression on his face, but his eyes were twinkling playfully. “Talk and practice.”

“So we won’t make the fools out of ourselves.”

“Exactly.”

“How about a lunch tomorrow?” Kurt suggested, his heart beating wildly as he waited for Blaine’s reply.

“It’s a date.” Blaine grinned and, since he was  in a hurry and had to get going, they exchanged numbers, making plans to arrange everything later. For the rest of his shift, Kurt couldn’t stop smiling, not caring that Gunther was looking at him like he was crazy, deciding that working at the diner wasn’t so bad after all.

(They did practice their duet a couple of days later. Among other things. Things that required much less talking, although the use of mouth was greatly appreciated.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135526176119/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
